Exception
by NicolyBlack
Summary: "You'll always be the only one." Porque Castiel era a única exceção de Dean. [Songfic: The Only Exception - Paramore Dean/Castiel]


Dean Winchester nunca se permitiu amar. Ele sabia que esse sentimento trazia mais dor do que alegria.

Seu irmão mais novo não lembrava, afinal, ele era só um bebe, mas Dean se lembrava de incontáveis brigas entre seus pais, ele se lembrava das vezes que John saia de casa e demorava dias, semanas, meses, para voltar, ele se lembrava das vezes em que viu sua mãe chorando pela casa, chorando no quarto. Ele se lembrava das vezes que ele tinha que limpar a bagunça de seu pai. Dean se lembrava de quando sua mãe lhe disse que o amor era uma merda e que doía, mas que ela nunca queria esquecer da dor que John causou nela. Ele também lembrava de ver seu pai gritando e amaldiçoando os ventos por seu coração estar quebrado.

Foi nesse dia que Dean jurou nunca amar. Foi nesse dia que Dean jurou que nunca iria se apaixonar.

Ele cumpriu o seu juramento por um bom tempo. Claro que ele se envolveu com algumas mulheres ao longo dos anos, algumas quase quebraram o juramento de Dean. Ele ainda se lembrava de Robin, Cassie e Lisa. Todas elas foram muito importantes na vida de Dean, mas ele conseguiu deixar todas para trás e continuar com sua vida.

Dean estava contente com a solidão, pelo menos assim ele pensava.

Ele dizia para si mesmo que ele não precisava de um amor em sua vida, somente o amor de irmão que ele sentia por Sam já era o bastante. Dean achava que se apaixonar só iria lhe trazer fraquezas, que essa pessoa iria ser caçada por monstros, demônios e anjos, afinal, sentimentos são uma fraqueza encontrado no lado perdedor.

Até ele encontrar aqueles belos olhos azuis. Ah, aqueles olhos! Dean não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos. Dean sabia, é claro, que aqueles não eram realmente os olhos do anjo, mas ele não se importava, porque ele amaria os olhos do anjo, não importava se eles fossem azuis, pretos, castanhos, verdes, violetas, cinzas ou âmbar. Ele simplesmente amaria os olhos de Castiel.

Dean sabia que o amor não durava, ele sabia no fundo de sua alma. Mas ele não conseguia se distanciar de Castiel.

O primeiro beijo deles ainda estava marcado na memória do caçador. Ele lembrava de estar discutindo com o anjo em um minuto, no próximo ele estava puxando o homem a sua frente pela gravata, e então eles estavam com os lábios colados. Foi uma das melhores sensações da vida de Dean, a sensação de finalmente beijar o anjo, de finalmente sentir os lábios rachados dele sob os seus.

Mas isso era errado. E Dean deixou claro desde o primeiro momento que isso não ia durar, ele olhou no fundo dos lindos olhos azuis do anjo e disse que aquilo não ia durar, que eles não iam dar certo. Ele disse que eles podiam curtir, se aproveitarem, mas que nunca ia durar. E disser aquelas palavras para o anjo não doeu, não machucou nem um centímetro em Dean. O que doeu foi ver as lagrimas que saíram da imensidão azul de Castiel, que naquele momento estava cinza.

" _Eu sei que isso não vai durar, Dean, eu sei que quando você acordar amanhã, nada disso terá acontecido, eu sei disso. Na verdade, eu sei que isso, nós, nunca tivemos a mínima chance. Eu só gostaria que você nunca tivesse me dado uma amostra. Eu só queria que você nunca tivesse me beijado_." Aquelas palavras ainda estavam gravadas na mente de Dean, assim com o som do farfalhar de asas logo em seguida. Dean Winchester tinha arruinado tudo antes mesmo de começar, mais uma vez.

E ele achou que iria ser daquele jeito, que ele e o anjo iam esquecer o que aconteceu e continuarem com as suas vidas. Mas ele não conseguia mais olhar para Castiel, e o pior era que a distância que Cass estava fazendo entre eles fazia Dean sangrar por dentro. Ele odiava que o moreno não invadia mais o espaço pessoal dele, ele odiava ver como Cass não falava mais com ele a não ser quando era necessário, ele odiava ver a amizade que estava crescendo entre o anjo e o seu irmão, e o pior de tudo, ele odiava não ter mais a sensação dos lábios de Castiel sob os seus.

Dean Winchester não estava apaixonado. Dean Winchester não podia estar apaixonado.

O caçador perdeu a conta de quantas mulheres ele havia ficado depois do incidente com Castiel. Ele até chegou a ficar com uma por quase um mês. Era uma mulher linda de longos cabelos pretos, pele extremamente branca, tatuagem no tronco, voz rouca e lindos olhos azuis. Com um nome tão lindo quanto a dona, Clary. Como Dean não procurava um relacionamento sério ele logo dispensou a linda moça que amava gatos.

Ele se convenceu de que estava bem assim, de que ele não se importava com o grande buraco que Castiel deixou em sua vida.

Então Castiel apareceu na frente dele, em um quarto de motel qualquer, completamente bêbado, sem nem conseguir andar direito. Anjos não ficavam bêbados, ficavam? Quanto Castiel teve que beber para chegar naquele estado? Mas isso não importava, tudo que importava para Dean, naquele momento, era cuidar de Cass e fazer ele dormir um pouco.

No outro dia, quando o anjo abriu os olhos, Dean não queria brigar com ele, não queria dar uma bronca sobre não beber daquele jeito e não invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros, porque tudo que Dean conseguiu fazer foi selar os lábios de Cass, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, com os seus próprios lábios.

" _Eu prometo que não irei esquecer disso amanhã, se você me prometer que ainda estará aqui quando eu acordar_." Não foi preciso mais do que essas palavras para eles se entenderem, para eles se amarem.

Castiel era a exceção de Dean. Porque ele ainda gostava de mulheres, porque ele ainda se sentia atraído pelo sexo oposto. Mas Cass era Cass, ele não era um humano e nem um homem, ele era um anjo, um anjo no corpo de um homem. Por isso Castiel era a única exceção de Dean, o único homem com quem Dean ficaria em toda a sua vida.

Dean tinha noção da realidade. Castiel era um anjo, ele não iria envelhecer, ele iria viver mais bilhões de anos, e ele era só um humano que teria muita sorte se passasse dos 50 anos. Aquela relação não era saudável para nenhum dos dois, e Dean não queria machucar o seu anjo.

Dean Winchester não se apaixonava.

Não seria nenhum problema terminar com Cass. Ele iria entender que os dois não podiam continuar juntos. E eles iam continuar como bons amigos.

" _Eu sei que eu te prometi que nunca iria esquecer disso, e eu nunca irei, mas Cass, não podemos continuar, porque nada disso algum dia valeu a pena. Você vai continuar a sua vida, vai viver por mais bilhões de anos, e eu sou só um humano, um humano que não tem nenhuma expectativa de chegar aos 50. Mas acima de tudo, eu tenho uma promessa mais antiga, e eu nunca a quebrei. Eu só não quero continuar dando falsas esperanças para você_." Falar aquilo para o anjo doeu mais do que quando ele foi torturado no inferno por 40 anos.

Mas Castiel continuava sendo a única exceção de Dean. E ele só foi perceber isso tarde demais. Dean só foi perceber que ele amava Castiel quando já o tinha perdido. Foi preciso muita bebida e uma bronca desgraçada de Sam para Dean perceber a burrada que vez. Ele deixou o anjo especar pelos seus dedos.

Dean se lembrava de ter passado aquela noite em claro, apenas gritando para que Castiel aparecesse. Ele gritou tanto que foi preciso que Sam o nocauteasse. Castiel não apareceu para Dean aquela noite, e nem pelo próximo ano.

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando ele viu o anjo de novo. Ele entrou no quarto de Sam sem pedir permissão e lá estava ele, sentado na cama de seu irmão, com um livro no colo, e discutindo algo sobre a prisão dos anjos com o outro Winchester. Dean não pensou, ele apenas se jogou em cima do anjo e começou a bater nele. E foi frustrante ver que o anjo não revidou.

" _Eu chamei você! Eu orei para você! Eu pedi para que você voltasse, voltasse para mim. Eu chorei por você, Castiel!_ "

" _Apenas estava cumprindo o que você me pediu, estava mantendo distância. Porque nada daquilo algum dia valeu a pena._ "

Aquelas palavras doeram tanto, que Dean só foi perceber que ele tinha dito aquilo a Cass algum tempo depois. Dean tinha sido um completo idiota e ainda queria culpar Cass?! Ele só podia ser um completo otário mesmo, ele merecia aquela dor e Castiel merecia alguém melhor.

" _Eu amo você, caralho! Eu te amo, Castiel! E foi preciso que eu te perdesse para notar isso! Eu nunca me apaixonei antes, você me fez acreditar de novo no amor, você mudou tudo em que eu acreditava. Eu não consigo abrir mão de você, não consigo deixar você ir. E isso dói. Dói não ter você do meu lado, dói saber que eu te fiz sofrer, dói saber que eu sou um idiota. Dói amar você, Castiel, e eu não consigo suportar essa dor, eu não consigo carregar ela._ "

Porque Castiel era a única exceção de Dean. E não era do jeito que Dean pensava, ele era a única pessoa pela qual Dean Winchester se apaixonou. O anjo quebrou o primeiro jurando que o caçador vez em sua vida.

" _Então por que você me jogou fora? Se você me ama tanto assim, Winchester, por que você terminou comigo?_ " Ouvir isso fez Dean querer morrer.

" _Eu não sei Cass. Eu fiquei com medo, não sei do que, mas eu tinha esse grande medo de te perder, e eu acabei perdendo você por conta própria"_ aqueles olhos azuis chorosos só faziam Dean desejar mais a morte. _"Por favor Cass, me perdoe. Você é a minha única exceção_."

Castiel simplesmente beijou Dean, e prometeu que ele nunca mais abandonaria Dean, mesmo que ele implorasse por isso.

Dean Winchester se apaixonou pelo seu anjo. E Castiel se apaixonou pelo seu protegido.


End file.
